


Without You

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle 10, and my first attempt at M/M. LaCroix contemplates his strained relationship with Nick. Inspired by a line from the Christina Aguilera song <i>Without You</i> ("What kind of world would it be without you?") which served as the title during the Porn Battle. Prompt was: "Nick/Lacroix, comfort, hurt, loneliness."</p><p>
  <i>What isn't seen is when the adrenaline begins to drain from them both.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

There is something oddly comforting about the frequency of their arguments.

In their case, disagreements involve tossing each other and anything that isn't nailed down around the room. The rest of the Raven's denizens are wise enough to avoid them both during their altercations, as those who get in the way are bound to get hurt -- badly.

But what isn't seen is when the adrenaline begins to drain from them both. Nick, being younger by over a millennium, is by far the weaker of the two (even though his own strength is formidable). Lucius will usually take his child/brother/lover up into his arms afterward, soothing the wounded skin and pride that even vampire flesh is heir to.

What may follow is a kiss that strays too close to the other's lips to be mere kinsmanship, then perhaps a rough, awkward tumble to the flooring. Garments are torn off, skin is nipped at and caressed. Needs are shared, and loneliness vanishes for at least a moment.

The loneliness returns again when Nicholas leaves, and the old General's solitude is renewed, isolation encroaching into his mind to the point of madness.

Sometimes, he starts the arguments just to be with Nicholas again for one brief moment.

_*Fin*_


End file.
